hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Withdrawal
Withdrawal is the 15th scene in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', taking place on June 3rd, 1989 in Miami. In this scene, the player takes control of Jake. It is the second and final scene to feature Jake as a playable character. Scene Intro Jake receives another call, but before going to his mission he goes to a 50 Blessings center, where he encounters an executive. He explains the calls and suggests that 50 Blessings set up a similar operation, also pointing out that many members have a prior military experience. When the Manager becomes visibly uncomfortable with the topic, Jake realizes that 50 Blessings are already behind the calls, and happily goes off to complete his next assignment, promising not to share his discovery with anybody. Gameplay The level is composed of 3 stages. The first two floors feature unstable meth labs, which violently explode after being shot. The labs also contain Acid. It doesn't matter if Jake dies in the first and second floor, but in the third one dying or surviving leads to two different outcomes. Outro * If Jake dies even once in the third floor (the game portrays him as injured but still alive), he is dragged by mobsters to a room inside the bathhouse complex where he's interrogated by Petrov. Jake stubbornly refuses to talk, prompting Petrov to give up and shoot him in the head. * If Jake clears the floor on the first attempt, on his way out he finds the Manager from the 50 Blessings center waiting for him outside the building in a Phone Hom van, who urges to follow him to a safe house. Upon escorting Jake to an unspecified office location, the Manager momentarily leaves the room under the pretense of getting coffee. During his absence Jake has an opportunity to grab a diskette from the table. The Manager returns with a pistol and shoots Jake in the head, presumably for talking too much and overall knowing too much about the operation. * The scene then skips to November 27, 1991, 20:18, when Evan is studying Jake's possessions in an evidence locker with Detective Pardo waiting at the entrance. If Jake has acquired the disk in the previous scene, Evan can find it and thus unlock the Abyss level. This sequence is always bookended with dream static. Achievements * STARE INTO THE ABYSS Music * "Simma Hem" by Riddarna plays in the intro at Jake's home. * "Frantic Aerobics" by Mitch Murder plays when Jake visits the 50 Blessings building. * "Quixotic" by M|O|O|N plays during the level. * "She Meditates" by Light Club plays in the outro in which Jake fails his mission. * "Interlude" by Chromacle plays in the alternate ending to the level. * "Guided Meditation" by Old Future Fox Gang plays when controlling Evan after either ending of the level. Dialogue Intro is standing in his apartment. If he took the money, there's a new pinball machine in the kitchen. He answers the phone Phone: ''This is Mary from the Daycare Center on NW 159th St. We're having a parent-teacher meeting tonight at seven.'' Jake: ''NW 159th St, got it! I'll be there at seven!'' Phone: '''...discrete. *CLICK* '''Jake: ''Hello? ... Where'd you go? ... Hrmph! ...'' takes his car, which is replaced with a monster truck if he took the money, to the 50 Blessings bunker HQ. He talks to the Manager. Manager: ''Why hello there. We're just about to close up here... Is there anything I can help you with?'' Jake: ''I'm a member. ...'' Manager: ''Is that so? I'm glad to hear that! Thank you for your support.'' Jake: ''Look, I've got this plan. I know it sounds a little crazy... but just think about it for a little while, OK? I think I might be on to something big here. '' Manager: ''Alright! Let's hear this plan of yours. Just make it quick, I really need to be on my way.'' Jake: ''Alright, so I've been getting these strange phone calls...'' Manager's smile is gone. Manager: ''Strange phone calls? I wouldn't know anything about that.'' Jake: ''Look, just hear me out, OK? ... Like I was saying, these phone calls are telling me to do stuff. They sound like they're some kind of misplaced calls, but... They're not. And if you don't do what they say... Well, let's say you don't want to disobey them... They mean business, if you know what I mean.'' Manager: ''I see. And what do you think this has to do with our organization?'' Jake: ''I dunno. I was thinking... What if we set up a similar operation, except... Like, we go after the Russians, free America of our oppressors, y'know! I mean, you have all these members and all the resources. Many of us have military experience, we'd wipe 'em out! We could start a civil movement! Free ourselves!'' Manager: ''I'm not sure I follow. We're a peaceful organization... We'd never force anyone to do something they don't want to. I'm not sure what you're accusing us of.'' Jake: ''Man, you're not listening! I'm not accusing you of any-'' Manager: '''... starts smiling '''Jake: ''Oh, I get it... You're the ones... It all makes sense now. Ha! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! My God! And here I was thinking I had this great... Oh man!'' Manager: ''Look here, sir. We're closed, OK? ... If you don't mind I would really like for you to leave now.'' Jake: ''Can't talk about it here, eh? Gotcha! Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe! You can count on me, brother! We're both patriots, right? I'll just go now, I have something important to do... If you know what I'm saying. Heh! ...'' leaves Main Level Jake survives the third floor, he exits the building to find the Manager waiting for him in a Phone Hom van. The Manager rolls down the window and starts talking Manager: ''Oh, good. You're alright. Look, we need to talk... There's a safe place not far from here, how about I take you there?'' Jake: ''Yeah, man. Lead the way! I'm here to serve. I think I can be of some real use to your organization, sir! I have to say, I'm...'' Manager: ''We have to get out of here now. The cops will be here any minute.'' Jake: ''Oh, you're right about that, sir! Let's go!'' Outro (Jake Caught) is on the floor in the backroom of Downtown Relaxation from Hot & Heavy. Petrov and the VIP Guard interrogate him. VIP Guard: ''He's not going to talk, is he?'' Petrov: ''Doesn't seem like it. ...'' aims his gun at Jake Petrov: ''Got any last words, asshole?'' spits blood, and Petrov shoots him through the head. Outro (Level Complete) is seated in front of a computer with several floppy disks, the Manager stands in front of him. Manager: ''Alright, looks like this is gonna be a long night...'' ''How about I go get us some coffee? ...'' Jake: ''Sounds good to me, sir! When you get back... I've got some ideas I'd like to share with you! I've been thinking long and hard about all this, I'm...'' Manager: ''I'll be right back, OK? Got a pot of coffee in the other room.'' Manager leaves, and Jake can pocket the floppy. Manager returns with a pistol. Jake: ''What's with the gun, sir? Are they after us?'' Manager: ''Just a little precaution. ...'' Manager shoots Jake through the head, causing Jake's brains to fall out on his lap. Trivia * When Jake speaks to the Manager in the intro scene, it can be seen that the Manager takes a little more serious attitude as Jake mentions about "strange phone calls". * The song title "Quixotic" is a word that is used to describe a person that is impractical, unrealistic, and exceedingly foolish, especially in the pursuit of ideals and beliefs. The word itself is a very accurate description of Jake. * Ironically, while in the ending where he is killed to ensure that his mouth stays shut, the other ending shows him keeping his promise and stoically remaining silent to the end. ** Of course, given Jake's impulsive character, he could have spilled the secret later under different circumstances. * This was one of two scenes (the other being Richter's scene, House Call) in which the level's music was different whether you watched the intro or not. This has since been patched. * This level takes place on the same day as Hot & Heavy. * Meth labs will never explode if they are shot at with the Nail Gun. * Sometimes it is possible to shoot the last enemy in the level and still die, which makes it impossible to finish the level since there aren't any mobsters to drag Jake to the building featured in Hot & Heavy, preventing the player from continuing. This means that the player is forced to either restart the level or close the game completely. This bug is yet to be fixed. Gallery Withdrawal.jpg|Withdrawal from the scene selection screen. Meth Lab.jpg|The meth lab seen on the first floor. Explodedlab1.jpg|The blown up meth lab on the first floor. Methlabsecondfloor.jpg|The meth lab seen on the second floor. Explodedlab2.jpg|The blown up meth lab on the second floor. Jakedragged.jpg|Jake is wounded and dragged away by a Mobster. Petrovinterrogation.jpg|A wounded Jake being interrogated by Petrov and the VIP Guard. Jakedeath1.jpg|Jake is shot in the head by Petrov. 50managerpistol.jpg|Jake sits at a desk moments before being shot by the Manager. Jakedeath2.jpg|Jake is shot in the head by the Manager. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Jake scenes